


Dance of Passion

by OPOfficeWife



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Drake gets mentioned, F/M, Festival, Fluff, Love Triangles, Reader treats Who's Who like a cat, Ulti and Page One appear once, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, bitches be jealous, maybe a little ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPOfficeWife/pseuds/OPOfficeWife
Summary: When the King of Dressrosa appears in your home threatening your parents, what choice do you have but to oblige
Relationships: King The Wildfire (One Piece)/Reader, Who's-Who (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Dance of Passion

You always thought that you would be happy with your parents, marry a baker, have two or three kids and live a humble and simple life to put it simply. You were wrong, when you were 18 you were supposed to marry in a few months, at least that's what the decorations and wedding dress were for, but you couldn't remember the man you were supposed to marry and he never showed up but who did showed up was a new king, Doflamingo, he was a pirate but he was the rightful ruler of Dressrosa, or that's what he said, nobody cared, they did cared that he supposedly ended the rule of a tiran, your mother knew better that something else was happening in the shadows, you can never trust pirates she always said.  
Over the years you never managed to find a husband, for a country that was known for passion you never knew what passion was for a long time, so you dedicated to dancing and helping out your parents make ends meet. Eventually you forgot about your initial goals and started to enjoy dancing and performing on local festivals and parties with all your neighbors.  
But all good things come to and end.  
One night after a long festival you come home and see that the lights of your home are still turned on when your parents should be asleep. When you walk in you see a huge man in a pink feathered coat.  
“Welcome (Y/N), we were just talking about you” the man smirked and gave you a smile.”Come here” he gestured  
“What are you doing here?” You try to put two and two together.  
“I need some help with a business partner, and since your quite tall and know how to entertain people you might be useful” he laughs  
“What is he talking about? Mom?” You look at your mother and she has a dark expression on her. She is so shocked at what the conversation was she can only gesture vaguely. Your father comes near you and gestures for you to sit down.  
The King could barely keep the secrecy any longer and shouted while laughing hysterically “You're going to a pirate crew! Congratulations!”  
“What?! But I can’t leave my parents!” You shout.  
“Honey...If you go, Doflamingo agreed to help us out, so don't worry about it” your mother told you with a trembling voice. You take a step back and almost fall down, 'a pirate crew? They'll eat me alive! I can't leave my parents!’ You think.  
He raises a finger “Only if she doesn't get herself killed”  
“But why me? Aren't there more girls around the country?” You try to negotiate.  
“What? Do you think you're special? That these past nine years I didn't think about this and only chose you because you're better than the others?” He laughs and continues “I've chosen and sent quite a few but he asks for more, they all go to a brothel or whatever and they never remain dancers, some even got killed fufufu”  
Your brain is rushing and you can’t process anything anymore so you just stand there numb.  
“Great!” The man rises and claps his hands “pack your things, and prettiest dresses and go to the port first thing in the morning!” he pinches your cheek “If you're good like your neighbors tell, you won't die” he continues to laugh as he exits your house and you drop to your knees crying. Your parents go to your side to comfort you, those pirates...  
While your mother packed your clothes since you were still in denial she explained the whole conversation and if you don't go, they will die. You decide to make the sacrifice, it would be better if only you died and your parents lived until they were old. You put on a fresh new frilled orange dress and a brown long coat. The goodbyes are quick and painless as painless as leaving your home country to a strange place without knowing if your parents will be okay.  
You leave home as the sun rays start embracing the land and you make way for the port. There you're greeted by Diamante who’s orienting the new shipment. You get on the ship, find a room and lock yourself in there for the next few weeks of travel only coming out for meals and hygienic duties. You spent most of your time sleeping, to try and distract the sickness of riding a boat for the first time and hopefully not the last. Someone knocks on your door.  
“Miss (Y/N) were arriving at the Land Of Wano.”  
You get up on that, and become extremely distressed. If you remember well that's the land of a Yonko, Kaido of the Beasts. ‘This is it, I'm dead’ you think, exiting the room and entering the main deck you're welcomed by thunder clouds and lots of whirlpools surrounding the ship.  
You notice the piece of land that is elevated and wrapped in waterfalls, you look down at the water and see schools of fish making the same journey as you.  
“How are we going to climb the waterfall?” You ask someone on deck.  
They laugh and respond “we don't climb the waterfall, we call them and the waterfall is split, like so” he points to the climbing mass of water and it indeed is splitting up which amazes you, this world is enormous and curious, you finally acknowledge.  
“You could have seen more views like these if you had come out of your room” they tell you as they walk away to start preparing for disembarking.  
“Miss! Over here! Come with me, I'll take you to Kaido-san” a woman waves at you from the elevator that is coming down. You look at the captain and he acknowledges the woman and tells you to gather your stuff and follow her. When you finally dock and get out of the massive ship you breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Hi there! Im Mao, i'll be taking you to Onigashima” she greets you with a handshake and a smile. She has long white hair tied to a loose ponytail around her ribcage with bangs and some flowers on each side of her head where the bangs start. She was wearing a black leather dress that went to her feet but had slits on each side of her thighs which tied at the back and a pair of dark red gloves.  
“Hi..Im (Y/N)..” you shyly greet her.  
“Thank god you're here! The Fire Festival is next week and we haven't had any new dancers in some months!” She exclaims as you go towards her and she motions for you to head towards the elevator.  
“I'm still very confused on what I'm supposed to do and what I'm here for” you confess.  
“Oh? Nobody told you?” She inquires and you shake your shoulders.  
“Well..” she continues “You are to go under Queen-san and perform along with him whenever there are parties or he needs you to perform and entertain everyone. If you're like any of the other girls from Dressrosa you will be fine...they just choose to go under Maria and stay at her brothel” she finishes with an awkward smile and you nervously chuckle. And at that the elevator arrives at the top of Wano. You look around you and notice a lot of sakura trees and vast lands.  
“But man you're tall! How tall are you? You'll be popular with the Tobi Roppo! Im sure!” She tries to continue the conversation  
“Ah thanks. The last time I measured myself I was 2.60 meters high” you rub your neck “I'm sorry but what is the Tobi Roppo?”  
“Don't worry you'll meet them at the Fire Festival” she gestures for you to follow her and enter the ship.  
“So, what is a girl like you doing with pirates?” You nudge her, she seems really sweet and friendly, so what is she actually doing here, is she in the same situation as you?  
“Ah! I'm sort of a secretary for Queen, but I do small tasks here and there for the other Calamities and the Tobi Roppo as well. It depends on how much money I need” she laughs as she scratches her arm. Mao continues to try and make small talk to you, trying to loosen you up as you head towards the nest of one of the most powerful pirates of today.  
You are greeted by a huge skull and stairway you're almost overwhelmed.  
“Don't be scared, come on, today there's nobody here” she tries her best to reassure her.  
“What is Kaido like..” you try to make some small talk while walking up the stairs.  
She laughs “Well.. he is lots of things...a dragon god, drunkard you choose once you meet him, but he shouldn't be too hard on you so don't worry.”  
You arrive at a huge mansion on the far end of the skull dome and Mao knocks on the door.  
“The new dancer is here, Kaido-san”  
“Good, Queen wont stop bothering me with that shit, come in”  
“No fair! How do you want me to perform well with no one else”  
“Stop complaining you've done it before”  
“Yeah and how well did they go?”  
There's a grunt and low “manageable”  
You enter trying to hide behind Mao with no avail since she was the size of a normal person.  
“She's a little shy but I'm sure Queen-san can whip her to shape!”  
“Whip?” You whine.  
“Let’s see” A huge man with striped overalls and smoking a cigar comes near you.  
“She's so small and skinny! Do you even know how to dance? Doesn't nobody share a vision with me! There are only days until the fire festival, what am I to do with this?!” The man cries  
“That’s why she will be under your responsibility, you asked for dancers, here's one, take it or leave it.” An even taller man says, even though he's sitting down he can still tower over the striped overalls man easily, he has horns and wild black hair.’ Oh god what did I put myself into’ you think regretting every life choice.  
“I'm sure if somebody can do it, it's Queen-san!” Mao smiles and puts a thumbs up to the both of them.  
“I'm doomed, this year is gonna be a disaster” the man looks dejected and tells both of you to follow him.  
He leads you to a spacious mirrored room and sits down and lights a new cigar.  
“Well then, see you later” Mao tells you and leaves.  
“Lets see, what do you dance?” Queen asks as he drags a long puff of the cigar and rubs his forehead.  
“I know flamenco and samba.” You answer.  
“You all say the same thing every time but i've never seen an actually good dancer come from that island.”  
“Well aren't I here just to entertain? They don't even know the difference so who cares” you reply cooly  
“Well aren't you a smart little thing” he laughs “ but I know the difference and I don't want no slackers so..” he gestures to the dance floor “giddy up, do your worst”  
You do as you're told, feeling challenged, you do the dance you've known always amazes people and leaves them mouth opened, you were no professional, you technically didn't know how to dance you just learned from the old ladys and improvised.  
When you finish and turn to the man that now has a gaping mouth and you smirk to yourself.  
“Holy fuck.. That was fucking horrible, i only have days and this is what im working with, not even the best teatcher could do it, im done, im fucking done” He gets up and walks away  
Well shoot, turns out you had a little bit of an inflated ego.  
Queen returns with some sort of equipment and cracks his knuckles.  
“Time to make you wish you were never born”  
A few hours later and he was right, you wish you were never born, you had to take off your heels two hours ago and you are now kneeling on the ground barely breathing and sweating like a pig.  
“Come on! Again! Your not gonna quit now are ya?! Up! Up!” Queen told you as he took a sip of water. You wanted to reply but you could barely manage breathing as is. Suddenly you hear from outside mumbling and strong footsteps coming to the room and quickly the door bursts open.  
“Goddammit Queen you fool! Can you make less of a noise! I'm trying to work over here!” An equal size winged masked man barges in and that makes you try to scramble away from the two with the little energy you have left.  
“Oh you're working? That's funny because I'm also working! On this piece of garbage that calls herself a dancer!” Queen points at you and the masked man looks at you. At this point you've calmed your breathing but still have little strength left.  
“Holy fuck her feet are all bloody, what did you do?” The man comes near you and takes a knee next you and inspects your feet.  
“It's fine really” he just looks at you and flicks a finger to your forehead lightly then raises himself and walks out of the room “Don't fuck up another pretty dancer again” he says while looking at his peer.  
“If they were dancers they wouldn't be ruined!” Queen goes to the snail and calls someone. When they pick up he only says “Mao? Come pick (Y/N) and show her a room.” he hangs up and starts cleaning the room.  
When Mao arrives she instantly goes to your side “Queen-san! You shouldn't have pushed her this far! It's her first day!” To which he just waves off and continues cleaning.  
“I'm alright, don't worry about it” you try to shake it off. She just gives you a look and helps you up. “Come one, I'll bandage those for you.”  
She takes you to the bathhouse to get yourself cleaned up after the hell that was the dancing lessons with Queen. When you entered the bath everything burned but you quickly relaxed. You look to the side and see Mao chewing her cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” you chirp.  
“I'm so mad at Queen for having his way with you! No checking if you're okay or not!” she lowers her head to the water and frowns you laugh softly.  
“You know, apparently i'm not a good dancer, not even close” you rest your head on your hand and continue “he made me realize that, lower my ego, and helped me improve”  
“Yeah by killing you and making you unable to walk!” she raises her head from the water you were going to respond but she lowered herself after seeing somebody behind you.  
“Mhmm?” You turn to the pool’s floor and see leather boots, you look up and see the same winged man from earlier.  
“Ah!” You lower your body into the water trying to cover up your body.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Yes, thank you for the concern.” you politely reply, if it wasn't for him complaining you would probably still be back in that room practising.  
“Do you need anything?” He continues.  
“No I already-” He raises a hand at Mao but continues to look at you and signals for you to continue.  
“No, Mao already helped me” you flash him a smile.  
“If he ever pushes you to much, tell me” He proposes  
“Are you sure? I don't want to bother anyone” you ask him.  
“Not at all” and at that he leaves, heels clicking on tile. Mao goes to your side quickly and shakes you.  
“oh mY GOD!” She repeats countless times.  
“Are you okay?” You ask, concerned.  
“Do you know who that is?!” You shake your head.  
"That 's King!” You crook your head.  
“He’s the first in command to Kaido! He’s the highest commanding officer in this crew! After Kaido” she whispers the last part.  
"He 's WHAT?!” You look like you saw a ghost.  
“I know! And- And-!” Mao is so shocked she seems to be puffing out smoke from her head. You were equally in shock and you faint, dropping to the water, Mao leaves her astonishment and quickly pulls you up.  
“Don’t die on me!”  
For the next few days you were to spend most of your time in that mirrored room and practise until you couldn't move and Mao had to drag you.  
“Although I really want to improve, I'm starting to consider King’s offer” you chirp from Mao’s shoulder.  
“Yeah me too, you seem to get heavier each passing day” Mao grunts.  
“It should be the opposite, no?” You consider.  
“Well you started eating as a pig” and at that you lightly give her head a punch.  
Finally came the day of the Fire Festival. Mao put on a yukata, tradicional of Wano she explains as she comes to your room to help you with the preparations. You put your (H/C) hair in a low side bun with fake red roses around it, and the classical red skin tight that flared around your knees dress that had allowed the straps of the dress to expose and drop from your shoulders you applied black wings to your eyes and a deep red lipstick to your lips for a finishing touch.  
“So this is how they dress in Dressrosa..” Mao takes a step back to admire the woman in front of her.  
“I thought you had other dancers coming in from home” you raise your eyebrow with curiosity.  
“Oh definitely, but they never survive Queen’s training, it's either hard, or boring so they go to Black Maria’s side.” she explains while applying hair spray to your hairdo “speaking of which, you will meet her tonight, along with the rest of the Tobi Roppo!”  
“Please don’t remind me,” you say nervously. “Oh god I can't believe i'm actually doing this, how many people will be out there?” You turn to Mao with your eyebrows darting up.  
She takes some time to answer “a few..”  
You burrow your face in your hands “Why did I agree to this, they'll eat me alive.”  
“You will be fine, but more importantly, you will ruin your makeup” she says as she rubs your back with one hand and grabs your wrists with another.  
Mao walks you to the stage trying to make various small talk to distract and that calms your heart. When you arrive at the floor King and Queen are there waiting for you, you say goodbye to Mao and go to them.  
“Finally you're here, don't you have responsibility?” Queen starts.  
“Good evening to you too '' you reply, tired, of his shenanigans.  
“Can't you ever shut up? ” King says equally as tiredly.  
“Are you ready? Please tell me you've practised more those disatrous leg cordenation” Queen says as he lights a cigar.  
“Absolutely not!” You smile trying to hide the tears of nervousness.  
“Great! That's the spirit!” Queen shows you thumbs up “im gonna do my opening act and then you'll come in.” He clarifies yet again  
“Yes, I know, I know” you reply sternly and he goes to the main stage and you go to follow him but King clears his throat.  
“You..” he starts crossing his arms and closing his eyes and you turn to look at him “you look..okay” making you laugh and say “Thank you”.  
“Good luck” he says again.  
“I'll need it” you reply laughing some more and return to the path you were walking.  
When Queen finishes his opening act it's time for you to make your debut as a dancer in the Beast Pirates. The music starts. The door opened. The clapping reaches your ears setting the tempo for the dance and you start making your moves to the floor with the sound of your heels becoming almost unbearable on the wooden floor. You follow Queen’s less than subtle remarks to your mistakes that would take longer to fix. You twirl and swirl to the sound, the drunken cheers make your cheeks pink with embarrassment but you're starting to get used to the dance, at one point Queen really tested you by throwing you a rose, you almost let it drop if were paying any less attention, and in the best way you can, you do a pirouette and catch the lonely flower with your mouth while clapping your hands to hear more joy ish screams to your debut and end the performance with both arms raised doing a more than proud pose and you finally look down at the floor at all the people who just watched you cheer you on one last time before going inside the palace once again. Although you have to admit to a burning look on your back you turn one last time to identify the owner but to no avail.  
“Okay, you definitely have your ego up when you dance. Other than that you still have a lot of training to do before performing again by my side.” Queen says as he opens the door and shoos you inside. You come before a clapping King and a laughing, most certainly already drunk, Kaido.  
“I can't believe it, he actually did it, the mad lad” Kaido laughs as he takes a swing of sake.  
You bow blushing, proud but equally embarrassed and nervous from what you just did. Mao comes in barging in.  
“Kyaa!! You did so good! It looked like you were floating “Y/N)!” As she hugs you.  
“Thank you” you reply basking in the praise.  
“Oh right! The Tobi Roppo are calling for you! Come! Come!” And at that Mao drags you from one room to another. She knocks when she comes to the door.  
“The new dancer from Dressrosa is here.” Mao pushes you in.  
“Oh? One of you from that island finally is performing and doing what they came to do?” A red helmet individual snarked.  
“I wonder how long it will take for her to come running into my arms” a huge woman told her peers as she smoked her pipe.  
“I think she will be running to your arms first” a green haired, fanged man tells his red helmet companion.  
“All you ever talk about is girls, can you think of anything else?” A purple haired man sighs.  
“Come on, ya gotta enjoy life a little, one of these days i'll take you and Drake to the brothel” the green haired man chirps again to the purple haired man.  
“If you think you'll take my Pay Pay somewhere like that you're dead wrong Sasaki!” A woman with a masked mouth declares.  
“Huh? Wanna go?” The so-called Sasaki moves but makes no intention of getting up.  
“Can all of you shut up for two goddamn minutes?” The red helmet man says again.  
While all of them went back and forth arguing you just stared at Mao who gave a shrug and a hopeless look towards you.  
“This is (Y/N), she will be under Queen and do shows with him from today onwards.” Mao starts trying to break the bickering. They all look at the two of you and you feel tiny and threatened, you prefer to go back to the stage. You look at them with more attention and the red helmet man makes you blush and look away, he's definitely the one who was burning your back with his stare, where should be the eyes there are orange sockets, his hair is long, wavy and pink, he's wearing an open suit with tattoos and smoking a cigarette. Sasaki and Black Maria look at you and the Who’s Who and then at each other.  
“Yare yare..” they say in union.  
“What?” You look at them. Sasaki nudges his friend but he doesn't move nor intention to say anything and clenches his jaw tight.  
“Who’s Who here” he starts putting his arm around Who’s Who shoulders “was just saying how beautifully you dance.”  
“I didn't” he simply replies.  
“Your gaping mouth did” Black Maria said and you looked once again to the floor with a red face. But before anyone can say anything more King shows up and you notice Who’s Who sitting more straight.  
“(Y/N) Queen needs you to perform again” he interrupts.  
“Really? Now? I was introducing myself to them” you say bummed out.  
“You can talk more later, let's go” he gestures for you to go with him and you oblige, on the way out you look back at Who’s Who and wave him goodbye while King gives him a nasty side eye. When you go away with King, Who’s Who bite his cigarette clean in two.  
“You didn't even talk to her, what did you expect?” Sasaki laughs while removing his arm from his friend's shoulders.  
Back on stage you performed around three more songs per request of Queen. Your feet were in so much pain and your legs were burning with all the twirls and tap dance you did for the past half hour. When you get ready to dance another song Kaido interrupts you.  
“Okay that's enough, go take a breather, we don't need you tonight more.” He tries patting your back. You oblige once again and go inside taking your shoes off and collapsing on the floor. You stay there for a couple of minutes before two shadows come looking down at you.  
“If you get tired that easily you have no place here” Black Maria said.  
“Come on, up you go” Who’s Who pulled on your arms “Give her a break Maria, she's new to this.”  
“What do you guys want? Let me sleep here” you reply not trying to get up even with Who’s Who.  
“We're going to show you something.” Maria said as she smoked some more.  
“What is it?” You open your eyes in curiosity and Black Maria’s eyes twinkle and a devious smile is formed.  
Who’s Who finally gets you on your feet “she wants to take you to the brothel” he says unamused.  
“You're no fun geezer” Maria barks at the horned man.  
"I'm only 37" he replies “Can you walk?” He asks you and you nod.  
“One day 37, the other dead” she says smiling with a tint of threat and the smoking man only growls in warning as you three make way. As you walk towards your destination you watch all the pirates, samurais and ninjas like Mao told you, getting crazy drunk and they only make you feel more tired and tipsy. You start losing balance and fall to Who’s Who side and he grabs you by your waist.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” He asks, making you more than awake and you feel the heat of his hand on your side, making you nod and look away from him embarrassed. His hand continues there just for precaution. You arrive at the famous brothel you've heard so much about and become amazed at the sheer size of the building, considering the owner it shouldn't make you as surprised, but it still is amazing to look at.  
“Welcome, to my humble abode” she smiles at you and opens the door “this way” you follow her choosing to not wander around, preferring to not get lost in the infinite rooms. She leads the two of you towards a more spacious room at the right end of the corridor.  
“Here is the lounge room, most of them are out there working, but some stay behind” Maria explains as she opens the doors, walks in and gestures for you to also enter while Who’s Who closes the door and leans on the frame of the wall.  
“My, my.. another one from Dressrosa..” a calm but assertive woman says. She’s wearing a dark green kimono with bird prints loosely wrapped around her and a yellowish green obi around her waist, her peacock colored hair is tied in a geisha’s manor, like her boss.  
“Sush Diana! Can’t you ever be nice!” This voice belonged to a rambunctious looking young woman with a dark orange kimono more tightly wrapped around her with tiger prints and a blue obi, she had half her brown hair tied in a bun with the rest flowing and two distinguished long strands of hair wrapping her face and ended past her shoulders.  
“Ai Tina, it's almost like you don't know how she is” another smoking woman claims with a tired tone and a purple kimono with long flowing forms of water and a pink obi, she had her black hair loosely tied in a knot with itself.  
“Shut up Ava or I will steal your clients!” The first woman claims again.  
“Ladies calm down, this is (Y/N) she is indeed from Dressrosa, she actually got the part that was to belong to all of you if you indeed hadn't have come to me,” Maria says with pride “so.. do you know any of them?”  
“How small do you think Dressrosa is? We didn't even know each other before coming here” Dina complains.  
“There’s a first for everything,” the extremely tall woman clarifies, the three women shake their heads and Maria looks at you.  
“Sorry.. I also don’t know them” you conclude.  
“Oh well… what a shame..” Tina huffs.  
“And so?” Diana nods at you “your parents are dead yet?”  
“What? No? If I came here they will live” you reply  
Diana laughs “you were lucky then, none of us have any mommy’s or daddy’s left, killed in front of us” she laughs “oh well, they're probably dead now so don’t worry”  
“Don’t scare the new girl,” Ava says.  
“No! As long as I came here, he said he wouldn't kill them!” You shout, you're usually calm but threatening the people who raised you and took care of you are off limits.  
“They're pirates honey…” Diana seems she's having fun.  
Your head starts to spin and you almost fall backwards but Who’s Who catches you, predicting this.  
“I need to talk to Kaido..I need to clear this.. I can't let them be killed” You start walking backwards to get out of the lounging area.  
“You better run” Diana smiles at you and you indeed get ready to run but Who’s Who grabs your arm.  
“You can barely walk, don't try it,” he advises.  
“Then what do I do? Wait for them to be gone? I have to go!” you turn to him with a worried look. He puffs the cigarette, takes off his jacket and hands it to the girls making them all giggle and open their fans, “Hold this” he tells them.  
“Wait a minute, you're not doing this in my home! You'll wreck the place!” Maria threatens Who’s Who and you look clueless between everyone.  
“It can hold your big ass!” Who’s Who says.  
“How is stripping going to help m-” and the man in front of you turns into a giant saber tooth tiger if you're scholar neighbor taught you right. You scream and jump back from fright but the cat just turned to you and layed down.  
“Hop on, I'll take you there in no time,” the animal told you.  
“It talked!” you pointed scared at the huge cat.  
“They’re devil fruits” Tina told you “Don't you know ‘bout them?”  
“I pretend they don't exist, for my mental well being,” you clarify.  
“You want your parents to die?” Who’s Who told you and you leave your shocked state and climb on his back, he gets up and starts galloping to where you entered from.  
“If you break anything you're paying for it!” Maria yells from the entrance to the room and you just waved at her “We`ll be careful, thank you!”  
“Come on Diana, no need to scare her just because he fancies her, you should take it out on him” Maria chimes to her worker and Diana gets up with a sour look and leaves the room. The other girls look at Maria and give her a hopeless look.  
Once you reach outside Who’s Who slows a bit and talks to you. “Hang tight!” You do as he tells you before returning to an even faster pace than the one indoors making you screech. You note that besides speed he's also incredibly flexible cutting extremely tight turns and jumping on buildings making the return journey even faster and somewhat pleasant.  
“You need to take me on more rides like this!” You giggle and pet him.  
“Don’t pet me like a house cat” you giggle more and before you know it he's arriving at the main palace and making the crowd spread while roaring in warning and he quickly enters the mansion and climbs the stairs to Kaido. He slows down when he sees King and growls in defiance.  
“Back again so soon?” He asks. Who’s Who lays down allowing you to climb down from his back.  
“Can I talk to Kaido? It 's urgent!” You tell King. He looks down at you then at the cat.  
“What did he put on your head?” King asks while still looking at Who’s Who who just hisses in return and gets ready to pounce but you gesture for him to calm down.  
“It's about my parents!” You insist.  
“Follow me” he says “but Kaido-san is busy partying, he might not see you.”  
“He has to” you follow him as Who’s Who changes back to his human form and follows suit. He leads you to a bigger lounging room than Black Maria’s one. He opens the door and you see various courtesans lounging with the Yonko and another bucked tooth individual who were drinking together. Who’s Who stays leaning in the door frame once again and you continue after King between the hordes of drunken pirates and samurais.  
“Kaido! I need to talk to you!” You shout while waving your arms.  
“Didn't I tell you we wouldn't need you more?” He takes a chug of sake. You finally get to him and sit down.  
“It’s about my parents” you enforce.  
“Oh boy..” he says while rubbing his eyes “can I deal with this tomorrow? Today I just want to get drunk and not deal with business.” You look at King for guidance and he just shrugs, you look back at Who’s Who who gestures for you to insist.  
“What if Doflamingo kills them tonight!” You turn again to Kaido with your brows furrowed.  
“What if they're already dead?” Kaido finally looks at you.  
“They can't be!” You shout not so subtly and that does the killing blow to one of the pirates that rule the sea as he rubs his head.  
“Geez woman, no need to shout, King, go talk to Doflamingo, I don't know, just make her shut up,” and gestures for you to go away. You look in triumph back at Who’s Who that gestures you a thumbs up and a smirk. King leads you out of the room again.  
“I'll go call Doflamingo, you go rest, I'll then send Mao to you with news” He says while closing the door of the hall. You try your best to hug him out of happiness but he takes a step back. No affection, roger that. He goes away and you turn to Who’s Who jumping in excitement.  
“Congratulations, you bossed around an Emperor,” he laughs while taking a drag of the cigarette. You do a peace sign and stick your tongue out.  
“Are you tired?” He asks as he shifts back into his animal form and laying down once again signaling for you to ride him.  
“Yes, why?” You indeed climb him not saying no to another ride.  
“Well I was going to show you something but if you're tired I'll just take you to your room.” The cheeky bastard says as he gets up and starts walking. You are indeed tired but your curious nature stabs you in the back.  
“I take it back! I'm not tired! Let 's go! Giddy up!” You laugh as you kick his sides.  
“Firstly, don't you ever say that to me again, secondly don't kick my sides, thirdly don't you ever say that to me” he looks back at you and growls. You lay down on his back and scratch his ear.  
“Owww… Is the pussy cat gwumpy?” You giggle and scratch his neck.  
“I will kill you” he growls harder but doesn't complain about the petting.  
“Not if I tell King first!” You threaten laughing.  
“Yeah like hell help you” he scoffs.  
“I don't know... I think he likes me…” You sit right and look pensive.  
“Yeah right, the only thing he likes his masochism” the cat scoffs again.  
“Don't be mean!” You laugh.  
“I'm only telling the truth ma’am” he looks at you smiling through all those teeth.  
You giggle more and reach to poke his cheek “what do you want to show me?”  
“Ever been to the roof of the skull?” He asks, your eyes twinkle and he smiles.  
“No, can you be there?” you gasp and clutch your hands. He proceeds to quicken his pace and climb another pair of stairs that led to a humongous door.  
“Hold on” you grab his neck and he puts himself on his two hind legs and pushes the door open. As soon as the cold air of the night hits you you shiver and grab his furred neck harder. He walks more to the center of the roof and lays down, you sit on the ground but keep grabbing and snuggling him closer for warmth.  
“Can you stay in cat form? I'm freezing” you say through shivering lips.  
“I'm not a cat” he spits “I'm a saber tooth tiger” he holds his neck high in pride but begins to shift back just the same you whine when you think you'll lose your only heat supply but to your surprise Who’s Who stays warm just the same even without the fur. He hugs your torso and pulls you closer to you and you grab his neck again and enjoy the warmth.  
“I guess it's one of the pros of a devil fruit,” he laughs “Have you ever seen this view before?” Realizing you are indeed warmer and on a roof you finally open your eyes and look to the sky. Breathtaking is the only word that comes to mind. You can see the endless stars twinkling brightly, the sky is not a deep blue but a mixture of various blues, purples and a dash of greens. The moon is the centerpiece of this surreal painting, looking down at you hungry for compliments.  
“Wow…” Is the only thing you can whisper.  
“Amazing right, only us two and the full moon” He says and you can tell by his tone he's smiling.  
“Hey!” A distant voice calls to you, you try to look around but Who’s Who has you locked on the spot “You two should kiss!” the voice says again.  
“Who was that?” You try turning around to look past his wide shoulders while blushing immensely.  
“Why, it was the moon, who else?” He smirks.  
“The moon?” You look up at him with a disbelief look and he shrugs.  
“The moon talked?” You say drily.  
“It’s a big world, I've traveled most of it, more unbelievable things have happened” He leans back and takes you with him still staring at him, looking through the bullshit. You decide its best to forget it and look back to the sky. Meanwhile Who’s Who looks back at the door where Sasaki is throwing him thumbs up and goes away.  
“Say..” you start and Who’s Who hums in acknowledgment.  
“Can you purr?” You giggle but try asking seriously.  
“How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a house cat?” he snorts.  
“Until I hear you purr like one” you poke his cheek and you hear him sigh.  
After a long night you finally feel the tiredness creeping up on you and you have no more energy to fight it any longer, so you snuggle up to Who’s Who and curl up on his lap and begin to doze off. But just before you lose consciousness you're sure you hear some light purrs from deep within the masked man and you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I DO want to ride Who's Who like a Wolf in Twilight, what of it


End file.
